Familia Sanchez: It's Not Your Time
by Violet-The-Bat
Summary: Manolo's daughter, Mia, is deathly ill; will she live? Will she end up in the land of the remembered before her family? *The lullaby used in this story was written by me*


"Papa? I feel like my face is fire."

"I know, Sweetheart; Dr. Aquino's on his way over."

Mia stretched her arm out toward her Manolo. He gently took her hand and put it into his own cold ones in a vain effort to relieve her blazing skin. Then, he saw the basin on her table by the window, he poured out the old water and replaced it with the coolest he could get from the family storage room where all the food, medicine, and water was kept.

His daughter was suffering. She was 13 years old now, and had NEVER ever been sick before. Usually, she'd be the one to help take care of the other family members who got sick from time to time.

This was day five of her illness.

He quietly sat at her bedside and soaked the washcloth in the water for a good three minutes before wringing it out and sponging out the little excess liquid onto Mia's forehead, and the sides of her face. The little towel had gone dry in a minute because of the merciless fever that was eating up whatever would relieve it.

"Are you cold, Sweetheart?"

"No. I'm just...miserable."

He looked down at her weakly lying across her comforter that'd been kept neat even while she was like this. The fever was so high, that she didn't feel the need to cover up like most people.

Mia developed alot of Manolo's looks with Maria's face.. Her eyes were a honey-light brown, and her hair was black and with the Sanchez curl. Only, because her hair was long, the curls extended in a long and graceful fashion down the sides of her face and shoulders. Their daughter always liked wearing her hair down.

She lightly teared up, and clutched a nearby possession of hers. She loved that plush owl.

Manolo had given it to her on her fifth birthday, and the toy hadn't left her room since.

"Alright, Mia, let's take your temperature."

Mia quietly sat up and held the thermometer under her tongue for a minute. When Manolo read it, his fever of fear went higher.

"Ay, 103 degrees."

The news made her throw herself back onto her pillow, and lightly whine.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Manolo.

The door gently creaked open and allowed Maximo, Maria, and Dr. Aquino in. Manolo sanitized his hands, and then shook them with the doctor.

"So glad you're here; Mia's temperature is skyrocketing."

"Define skyrocketing." said the doctor.

"103+ degrees."

Maria gasped and ran to her daughter who was now half-unconscious. Mia's eyes weakly opened and showed terrible side attacks of her illness. The whites were now yellowing, and broken blood vessels were spinning a red web near her irises.

Upon feeling her mom's hand run across her sweaty hair, she snatched her arm like an undead zombie and cried like she never had in her life. This little girl was usually so quiet; even at birth she hadn't screamed this loud.

" **MAMAAAA MAKE IT STOP!"**

Mia was now at a point where delirium was starting to fry her brain like an egg. Dr. Aquino immediately began washing his hands and took a few tools out of his bag. Upon checking her pulse, the news was not delightful to hear for the parents.

Manolo and Maria had stayed at their baby's bedside. They both watched and waited through the agonizing moment.

"Her heart rate's at 100 times a minute."

Maria began chewing on her knuckle.

"Wh-what can we do?"

"Well, Mrs. Sanchez, you can hold her hand, try to keep her calm; and Mr. Sanchez, keep wiping down her face in this cold washcloth."

Maria took her daughter's hand and lightly massaged in little circles, while Manolo, performed his best breaking her fever.

The parents were taken off guard when they saw him take a needle out.

"What are you going to do?" said Manolo nervously

"This is a powerful sedative; her heart rate will start relaxing once I get it in her system."

Through her sweaty eyesight, Mia looked up at the three people who were tending to her. Only, they looked like the exact contrast of helpers to her.

The gentle hand that held hers looked like a monster's paw, the washcloth looked like a rag that might be holding chloroform, and guy to her left was holding a needle; what was that stuff? Truth serum? What'd they want from her?

Right before the doctor could use the sedative, Mia began fighting for what she thought, was her life.

" **Who are you people?! Get away! Mama! Papa! Maximo! Help me, they won't let go!"**

The delirious girl was now being held down by all three; Maximo, on the other hand, stood on the sides, feeling terrified.

"Maximo! Get the sedative!" Yelled Manolo.

The boy listened, and snatched the valuable item off the floor, and took the Dr. Aquino's place in holding Mia down. While a new and clean vaccination was being prepared. Mia saw the man with the 'weapon' she smacked away before. Oh, no! They were going to slice her open!

And before she could yell about that, she saw a few odd figures; red, green and gold standing in the shadows of her doorway.

" **Who are those people?!"** Mia screamed

Maria looked to where the girl had been looking, and saw nothing. And after another minute, Mia's strength was starting to wear down.

"Sweetheart, there's no one there!"

Manolo joined in with trying to help soothe their daughter.

"Mia, stop! You're making your heartbeat worse!"

"Sis, stop getting worked up, before you kill yourself!"

Finally, the doctor inserted the needle into her upper arm, and looked at his watch.

Still holding her, the parents waited.

"Are we okay to let go?" 

"Give it a second..." Aquino responded

"...she'll slow down in three...two...one..alright."

The family gently let go, and placed her down, while Mia began calming.

"Will Mia be ok?" Maximo questioned.

"If her fever breaks over night, then yes."

Manolo sighed as he wiped his own, and Mia's sweat off his brow.

"I'll stay with her." Said Maria, "Manolo, I want you and Maximo to stay out until tomorrow."

"Alright," he sighed again. Husband and wife looked to the side at their 11 year old son, who had already spent his energy.

Manolo leveled down at Maximo's height, and let him climb on his back, so he could carry his son to his room to rest.

Dr. Aquino left, leaving a prescription with Maria.

"Have Manolo buy this once he gets your son to sleep."

"I will. Thank you."

He nodded and made his way back to the wagon he'd arrived in.

The time only took a few minutes before Manolo re-entered with a book for his wife to read while she stayed vigilant.

"Manolo, take this into the pharmacy, and pick up this prescription."

By the time 1:00 am arrived, Manolo went to check and see if Maria and Mia were alright. Maria was seated by the daughter's bedside, half-awake. Manolo quietly walked in and carried her to their room, and then took his turn standing guard.

He took the seat by Mia's resting spot, and held his guitar close to him. His daughter kept on sleeping; letting the vaccination heal her systems that'd worked overtime to keep her alive.

But for now, all she had to do was rest. He stroked the hair away from her face.

"You'll be alright, Sweetheart."

Mia's face remained relaxed, and unresponsive.

"You must be tired."

He looked down at his guitar, then back at her.

"Maybe a song will help you rest."

He tuned the guitar, and started.

 _Dearest child, don't you worry, because you're safe_

 _Papa will stay, and keep the monsters away_

 _Until you see the sun, stay in your dream_

 _Have nothing except fun_

 _When you wake, tell me of all your adventures_

 _Tell me of the violet lillies,_

 _And the galloping fillies_

 _When the rain begins, don't you run_

 _The rainbows will spill into the rivers_

 _Use these colors to paint me your dreamland._

Mia's eyelids fluttered, giving Manolo the idea she was dreaming. Once his guitar had been placed out of the way, he wiped her face down with water until 3:30. Manolo's exhaustion creeped in until he collapsed with his crossed arms pillowing his head on the side of Mia's bed.

His Sanchez curl drooped down over his face.

Once they were certain that both mortals were totally out, the three gods remained invisible, and talked like nobody was even there.

"I wonder why Mia had been able to see us." Said Xibalba

"I don't know; but these Sanchezes are a strong family." the Candle Maker stated

La Muerte used her familiar, warm smile, and glided over to the sleeping family members. She looked down at Manolo like she was a proud parent.

"Well done, Manolo"

Using her own magic, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and let a soothing power take place. Instantly, Manolo started dreaming of sunrises, guitar music, and even heard the sleepy sound of pattering rain.

"You earned this, pequena." She said.

And used the same power on Mia. Mia started dreaming of everything her father sang about in his lullaby.

The sun eventually rose, and signaled Maria to wake and check on her family. When she looked in Mia's room, her daughter was still sleeping, and so was her husband. Before checking with Manolo, she checked her daughter's temperature; the fever had broken

She was glad Manolo took her place in watching their daughter instead of just leaving her alone. If he hadn't taken over, Mia'd probably be dead right now.

She gently shook Manolo.

"Manolo? Mi Amor, go on into our room. This position looks bad for your back. I'll watch Mia."

He pried his eyes open, and let his vision clear.

"Maria?"

Instead of going back to sleep, he sat up and stretched.

"That's alright, Maria; I'm awake."

"You certain?"

"Yeah."

Upon hearing Mia's health, he smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. Maria didn't notice, but once Manolo left the room, Mia peeked an eye open and smiled.

" _Papa."_

Later that afternoon, Maria walked out onto the front porch and found Manolo out cold in the hammock.

"Awake, huh Manolo?" She laughed, and draped a blanket over him.


End file.
